


Demonic Pet Rescue

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Beta - We Die Like Meh, Pet Rescue, This is the happiest thing you're going to read all day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: When Aziraphale finds a litter of stray kittens in the alley behind his shop, he needs to take them somewhere safe. He takes them to the nearest shelter, where he meets a handsome man taking care of all the cats...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 257
Kudos: 479
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs, KITTENS, We're On Our Own Side prompt fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolmesGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HolmesGirl).



> Based on this prompt from HolmesGirl, who won my fic giveaway! “our boiz (human or otherwise) run a cat rescue and/or are colony caretakers”
> 
> I’m also including this in the WOOOS weekly prompt: kittens. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse. Thank you for them. 
> 
> Enjoy this dose of fluff!!

Aziraphale approached the building in front of him with no small amount of trepidation. “Demonic Pet Rescue,” the sign read, with cartoon images of a happy cat and a dog with little devil horns. He wasn’t sure he’d come to the best possible place, but, well, it was the _only_ place around for miles, and Aziraphale had a true emergency. Besides, it had gotten nice reviews on Yelp when he’d looked. Setting his shoulders into a more determined stature, he hoisted the basket he carried and started across the street, towards Demonic Pet Rescue. 

He didn’t hesitate before he opened the door and admitted himself. It looked like any other storefront, he guessed, except there was a cat snoozing in one of the vinyl chairs and two more cats lounging on the countertop, next to the applications for adoption. They looked at him with that narrow-eyed, condescending look cats got sometimes, and Aziraphale gave them a hesitant smile in return. There were posters of happy animals and families on the wall, and all in all, the place seemed to be very _nice_. He was relieved. 

“Can I help you?” came a voice, and Aziraphale looked up to find a man entering the room, apparently alerted to his presence by the bell. He was tall and lean, dressed all in black, with fiery red hair. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, but his face was otherwise open, with the faint trace of a smile on his lips. He was _devastatingly_ gorgeous, Aziraphale thought, and his heart did something complicated. 

“Huh?” he said, quite intelligently, before he realized what the gorgeous man had said and flushed red. “Oh. Sorry. Right. I, um, I have an emergency and need help.”

One ginger eyebrow raised from behind the glasses and one of the corners of his mouth quirked up. “An emergency, you say?”

“Yes, quite,” Aziraphale said, getting a hold of himself. He approached the counter with the basket and sat it down gently. “I have these kittens, you see, and their mother appears to have disappeared.”

The red-haired man’s brow was suddenly knotted in concern and he stepped over to the counter. “How old are they?”

“Not very old. Their eyes are open but they can hardly walk.”

He opened the top of the basket and let the man peer down into it. He looked, too, although he knew what he’d see: six multi colored kittens, nestled in with his fuzziest blanket. The little darlings blinked up at the sudden light and made needy little mewing sounds. 

“What happened to the mother?”

“I don’t know. She’s been hanging around behind my shop for a couple of months, but she’s vanished in the last forty-eight hours. I didn’t know what else to do but bring them in. I’m afraid they’re starving.”

“They certainly seem to be,” the red-haired man said, his voice tense. “Well, I’ve got what it takes to feed a hungry kitten. I’d like to get some information from you, but I need to get food into these babies’ bellies, first. Would you mind hanging around for a few minutes?”

“Oh! No, not at all,” Aziraphale said, pleased. Then he chastised himself harshly. This man was worried about saving these kittens’ lives, and here Aziraphale was thinking amorous thoughts. For shame!

The man grabbed the basket, smiled, and oh _heavens_. Had Aziraphale thought he was handsome before? That was nothing compared to now, since he’d _smiled_.

“C’mon around back,” he said, smiling. “I won’t bite.”

Aziraphale pushed down a couple of _very_ inappropriate thoughts to that and followed him into the back. He wasn't sure what he’d expected to find in the rear of a rescue: perhaps walls lined with cages and the powerful smell of animal waste. But this place was neat and tidy and almost looked like a studio flat, married with an office. There was a desk and a couch and a telly in the corner playing a film. There were several pet beds and two carpeted cat trees, along with several cats of varying ages and colors. Some of them came eagerly to meet the red-haired man. 

“Not now, guys. We’ve got some newbies that need to be fed,” he said as he sat the basket on the desk and went to the fridge in the corner. Aziraphale watched, fascinated, as he mixed some formula in a large bottle, then poured it into six smaller bottles and topped them with nipples. 

“Want to help me feed them?”

“Oh! Yes, I think I would,” Aziraphale said, stepping further into the room. 

The red-haired man gave him another bright smile, and Aziraphale returned it. 

“Here, you’ll need this,” he said, offering a towel to Aziraphale. The terrycloth was warm, soft, and plush. “Wrap the kitten in it and have a seat.”

Aziraphale watched carefully as the red-haired man gently picked up one of the six wailing kittens with long-fingered hands and wrapped it in the soft towel, cooing and shushing it. Aziraphale was warmed by how delicate he was when he took the kitten over to the couch and sat down with the bottle.

“Now you,” he said with a reassuring nod, and Aziraphale copied his actions, picking up one of the kittens and wrapping it up carefully. Then he went to the couch to sit. The red-haired man handed him one of the little bottles. 

“Now what do I do?”

“Like this,” he said, and brought the nipple to the kitten's mouth. The kitten resisted for just a moment but once he got a taste for the milk, he started eating greedily, making a mess. Aziraphale watched for a second, then brought the bottle up to his kitten’s mouth, letting him eat. Just as the other kitten had done, it seemed to resist for a moment, then started eating with gusto. 

“I’m doing it!” he said proudly, a huge smile on his face. 

The other man smiled back at him. “You are, and you’re doing very well. Might I ask your name?”

“Aziraphale Fell,” he supplied, still smiling. “And yours?”

“I’m Anthony Crowley, but you can call me Crowley. I’d shake your hand, but…” he said, trailing off apologetically. 

“Oh, no, that’s quite alright. Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Crowley.”

“Likewise. So tell me more about how you found these kittens?”

“Yes. Well, I own a shop, you see, and their mother took to hanging around behind it, in the alley. She seemed to be a sweet thing, just down on her luck, so I started feeding her. A few days ago, I found that she’d given birth to this litter and started feeding her more. I figured she’d need the nourishment. She seemed appreciative, but I haven’t seen her for the last two days, and her food remains untouched. It worried me, and I debated about what to do. I don’t want to deprive the kittens of a _mother_ , but I was quite worried they were starving.”

“You did the exact right thing, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “They’re clearly very hungry.”

“Oh. Oh, thank you. It’s been bothering me.”

“No need to worry, angel,” he said, and Aziraphale’s heart flipped over in his chest. _Angel_. Oh, heavens. 

“What if Snookums comes back?” he asked when he regained the ability to think. 

Crowley gave him a lopsided grin. “Snookums?”

Aziraphale flushed. “It’s, well, it’s what I was calling the mother.”

“It’s a cute name. But to answer your question - a mother wouldn’t willingly leave her babies for that long. I don’t think she’ll be back. But if she _does_ come back, you can bring her in and reunite them.”

Aziraphale very much hoped that Snookums would make a return - not only for the kittens’ benefit, but for his, so he’d have an excuse to come back. 

“Alright,” Crowley crooned to the kitten, withdrawing the bottle and getting to his feet. He carried it over to one of the pet beds carefully and spoke to the calico resting there. “What do you say, Patches? Are you willing to play mummy?”

The calico, Patches, looked up at him and Crowley carefully sat the kitten down beside her. The older cat automatically started licking the kitten to clean it. 

Aziraphale surrendered his kitten when Crowley asked for it, and watched, amazed, as Crowley lay the second kitten beside the first. It started getting a tongue bath, too. 

“Ready for the next one?” Crowley asked brightly. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said with a smile, his heart trilling in his chest. Within a minute, he and Crowley were back at the sofa, feeding their third and fourth kitten, just as they had the first two. Aziraphale watched the now-fed kittens carefully with Patches to make sure they were being treated lovingly - and to keep from staring at Crowley. 

“What kind of shop?”

“Pardon?”

“What kind of shop do you have?”

“Oh. Just a bookshop, really. Nothing special.”

“Is it nearby?”

“About four streets over.”

“What kind of books?”

“Rare and antiquarian, mostly. Nothing in my shop is less than fifty years old. Except me, of course,” he added with a nervous chuckle. 

Crowley grinned at him. “That sounds interesting.”

Aziraphale felt himself blush again. “It’s not, not to most people. But I’m told frequently that I’m a relic of another time.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Crowley said with a shrug. “I love old souls, personally.”

Was that _flirting_? Aziraphale couldn’t be sure. It had been so long since he’d been flirted with. But it sure _seemed_ like flirting….

To distract himself, he asked, “What about you? Is this your place?”

Crowley smiled. “Yeah, it’s mine. I opened it a few years ago.”

“What made you want to rescue animals?”

“I’ve always liked animals, since I was a kid. I had plans to be a vet, but…”

He trailed off and Aziraphale suspected there was a sad story here. He didn’t push. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was make this man sad. 

“Sometimes, I’ve found that life gives us what seems like a detour, but really, it’s just a way to get us where we need to be.”

Crowley smiled warmly at him. “That’s a good way to look at it. I like that. Well, that’s essentially what happened. I didn’t finish vet school, but it allowed me to open up this shelter.” 

“Do you stay busy?”

“Fairly so. There’s always something to do.”

“Yes, I imagine so. How many animals do you have?”

“Fourteen cats right now. Ten are ready to be adopted, and four are still too small. Well, I suppose I have ten that are too small, now. Twenty total.”

“No dogs?”

“I get dogs sometimes, but mainly just cats.”

“They seem to like you,” Aziraphale said, looking around at all the cats.

“Enh, they tolerate me,” he said with a lopsided smile.

When they were done, Crowley took the two freshly fed kittens to Patches and Aziraphale watched them get settled in, then he accepted a third kitten and bottle from Crowley. 

“Goodness, this little one was hungry,” he said as the kitten started eating more voraciously than the other two. 

“Yes, this one, too,” Crowley said. 

“Do you think they’ll be alright?”

“Oh, I think so. They seem strong and healthy, just underfed. I’ll take them to the vet tomorrow to find out for sure.”

“Can I help you with them?” Aziraphale offered, eager for an excuse to see Crowley some more.

Crowley grinned at him. “You _are_ helping me with them.”

“No, I mean, can I help you pay for the vet visit? You shouldn’t have to shoulder the burden alone, and I feel somewhat responsible for them.”

“Nah, you don’t have to do that. We’re funded by donors, and that money will take care of the vet bill.”

“Perhaps I can become a donor?” 

“You’re welcome to, I’m not going to say no, but it’s not a requirement for you to see them. If you want to come back, that is.”

“I do. I want to,” he said eagerly, then flushed. “I just mean, I feel responsible for them, as I said.”

“Right. Of course,” Crowley said, although his smile didn’t fade. 

They chatted a little more as they fed the last two kittens, and Aziraphale was disappointed when Crowley took the kitten from his hand and took it over to Patches for his bath. He didn’t want his time with Crowley to end, but he didn't have any idea how to extend it - or even if he should. He _thought_ Crowley had been flirting, but wasn’t sure. He could have gotten this all wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d misread someone’s signals. 

“I, um, I suppose I’d better go,” he said awkwardly, getting to his feet. 

“You’re welcome to stay…”

Oh, Aziraphale was tempted. So very tempted. But he knew he shouldn't. 

“I’d love to, truly. I’d love nothing more, but I need to get back to my shop.” Which was true. He’d used his lunch break - and then some - to come here. 

“Ah,” Crowley said, bowing his head, and was that _disappointment_ in his voice?

Steeling himself, Aziraphale swallowed and said, “I, um, I’d like to stay in touch, if you don't mind. About the kittens.”

Crowley brightened. “Yeah, no, that would be good. The kittens. Yeah.”

Aziraphale was bolstered by that. It seemed Crowley _was_ interested, after all.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a business card. “This is me,” he said, offering the card to Crowley. “My address and phone number. You can call me at any time. For anything,” he added, feeling a rush at his own boldness. 

Crowley grinned at him, taking the card. Their fingers brushed in the exchange and Aziraphale felt a pulse of electricity skitter up his arm. “Thank you, angel. I’ll be in touch.”

“I very much hope you are,” he replied.

“And if Snookums comes back, you can bring her.”

“I will.”

Aziraphale just stood there, smiling in what he hoped was an alluring way at Crowley, besotted and foolish. Crowley just smiled back. 

One of the cats meowed loudly and broke the moment. Aziraphale blinked back into reality. “I, um, I suppose I’ll talk to you later, then.”

“You will,” Crowley promised, his smile bright. 

“Good. Until then,” he said, then turned and left the rescue feeling as if he were walking on sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the response this story has gotten! I'm honestly floored. Thank you so much.
> 
> I neglected to mention in the first chapter, so I'll do so now: I'm deathly allergic to cats, so the extent of my knowledge about kittens comes from watching Too Cute with my womb nuggets. I was slightly less allergic, however, when I was a kid, and we had an outdoor cat (that I wasn't allowed to touch) named Snookums.
> 
> There is a short, third chapter that will go up on Saturday and give everyone a happily ever after!

Crowley sat in the back room of the rescue, idly scratching behind Dominique’s ears, staring off into space with a smile on his face. He’d spent a lot of time like this since Aziraphale had wandered into the rescue yesterday with six malnourished kittens. Honestly, he hadn’t been able to get Aziraphale out of his mind. He couldn’t help it. The bookseller just seemed so… _nice_. Normally, Crowley regarded ‘nice’ as a four letter word, to be avoided at all costs, but it just fit Aziraphale so well. He _exuded_ niceness, in the most pleasant way. He seemed to glow, like a literal angel. And there were several _other_ words that fit him, too... lovely words like ‘kind’, ‘gentle’, ‘witty’, ‘compassionate’, _’sexy’_.

His attraction to Aziraphale had been immediate and powerful. With anyone else, he’d have just taken the kittens yesterday and thanked them, but with _Aziraphale_ , he’d known instinctively that he wanted to spend time around him. Asking him to stay had been an impulse, and he’d been surprised (but delighted) when Aziraphale had said yes. The hour he’d spent feeding the kittens with him yesterday had been the most pleasant Crowley could remember. He'd been sorry to see Aziraphale go, and he’d immediately started plotting ways and reasons to see him again. 

“What do you think?” he asked the cats sprawled all over the back room. “Should I ring him?”

There was no answer, but Crowley was undaunted. He kept talking anyway. 

“He _asked_ me to call, after all,” he reasoned. “And there was a connection there. I _know_ there was. I may not have dated much over the last several years, but I _know_ there was something there.”

Some of the cats looked to be paying attention to him, but most of them snoozed. 

“What do you think, Dominique?” he asked the black cat he was scratching. “Do you have any words of wisdom for me?”

Dominique just purred.

“Right. I’m going to do it,” he said, resolving to himself. He produced the card from his pocket and looked at it for the hundredth time since yesterday. ‘Aziraphale Fell, Bookseller’ it read, then listed his address and phone number in a simple, nondescript font. Somehow, Crowley found even _that_ to be charming. 

He gently dislodged Dominique from his lap when he pulled out his mobile. His heart was pounding in his ears as he dialed the number, and he took a deep breath. 

“Here we go, guys. Wish me luck.”

The cats, once again, ignored him. 

Crowley pushed the green button and his heart was _pounding_ as the phone rang in his ear. Once. Twice. Three times, and Crowley started debating with himself at light speed what to say if he encountered a voicemail box. 

On the fourth ring, someone answered and Crowley’s heart actually stopped. 

“AZ Fell & Company Booksellers, how may I help you?”

“I, uh, I’d like to speak to Aziraphale Fell, please.” 

“Speaking,” Aziraphale said pleasantly. 

“Hi! Uh, this is Crowley. From Demonic Rescue.”

“Oh! Yes! Crowley! I’m so happy to hear from you.”

Crowley smiled. “You are?”

“I am. How are the kittens?”

He looked over to the pet bed where the six wee kittens were snuggled with Patches and smiled. “They’re good. Sleeping right now.”

“Well, it’s a tough life, being a kitten, I suppose,” Aziraphale said, a smile in his voice. 

Crowley chuckled. “You’re right. Very much of a difficult life.”

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley wondered if he was feeling as awkward as he was. It sounded like it. As odd as it seemed, it gave Crowley _hope_ that maybe his attraction wasn’t unrequited. But he struggled to think of what to say. 

“I, um, I was calling for a couple of reasons.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. First, you left your basket and blanket here. I was hoping to return them to you.”

“Oh. Well, that would be very kind of you…”

“I also thought I might give you a more detailed report about the kittens, if you were interested.”

“Yes, I’d be very interested.”

Crowley closed his eyes and swallowed his nerves. “Great. Can I tell you over dinner?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley thought - he _hoped_ \- that that was a happy sound. 

“My treat,” Crowley said, in a bit of a rush, hoping to sweeten the pot. “I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. Just name the place.”

“I, um, I’d like that. I’d like that very much,” Aziraphale said, and thank _someone_ , he sounded pleased. 

“Excellent,” Crowley said, a huge smile on his face. “That’s excellent. Can I pick you up at your shop this evening? What time do you close?”

“I close at seven.”

“I’ll get there a few minutes before closing then, shall I?”

“I - yes. I think that would be nice.”

“Perfect,” Crowley said, completely chuffed. “That’s perfect. So I’ll see you a few minutes before seven then, alright? And then we can go to dinner and I’ll tell you all about your kittens.”

“I’m very much looking forward to it,” Aziraphale said, and it sounded like he was smiling.

“Me, too,” Crowley said, beaming. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Yes, I’ll see you. Goodbye, Crowley.”

“Goodbye, angel.”

He rang off the phone and punched the air, shouting ‘ _yes_!’ and startling some of the cats.

~*~O~*~

Three hours later, at twenty minutes to seven, Crowley checked his appearance one more time in the mirror to make sure he looked his best. His clothes were on straight and his hair was in place and he didn’t have anything in his teeth, so he applied a little cologne and left his flat. He strutted a bit less than usual on the walk there, excited and eager to spend the evening with Aziraphale. All sorts of hopeful, romantic daydreams floated through his head, and he had to fight them back. He was getting ahead of himself. This was just _one date_ , and there wouldn’t be any _more_ unless he was on his best behavior. He resolved to put his best foot forward - while still being as authentic as he could.

He spotted the shop a little ways ahead, situated on a corner. It was charming in its quaintness, especially in the middle of flashy Soho, and Crowley felt like that was a perfect analogy for Aziraphale. 

Feeling more nervous than he had since he was a teenager, Crowley stopped on the pavement outside for a moment, took a deep breath, and rolled his neck to crack it. There was no need to be nervous, he told himself. It was just a date. Crowley had been on dozens of dates. This one was no different.

But it _was_ different, he knew. It was different because this was _Aziraphale_ , and he’d never been attracted to anyone in his long life the way he was attracted to Aziraphale. He didn’t know the bookseller well, but he _wanted_ to, and at this moment, he didn’t think he’d ever wanted something more in his life. 

Blowing out a huge breath, he approached the front door of the shop and pushed it open. 

The first thing he noticed, apart from the jingling of the bells above his head, was the smell of old books. It was a lovely smell - he’d picked it up faintly on Aziraphale the day before - and Crowley took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked around the shop with something like wonder. There were bookshelves _everywhere_ , and all of them were filled to overflowing with old books. Books also littered every available flat surface, too, but the shop wasn’t cluttered. It was… cozy. It felt very much like a home - like somewhere he’d like to spend a lot of time. Wildly, he _hoped_ to get the chance to spend a lot of time here. With Aziraphale. 

“Can I help you?” he heard, and when he turned to look, Aziraphale appeared from between the stacks. “Oh, Crowley,” he said with a flush. 

“Hiya,” he said, smiling brightly. 

“Hello, yourself. You’re right on time.”

“Good, I hoped to be. Are you ready to go? Almost?”

“Almost. I need to count down the register and make the deposit, then I’ll be ready. Do you mind waiting?”

“Not at all, angel,” Crowley said with a smile. 

Aziraphale flushed a little again. “Please, feel free to browse all you like, and I’ll endeavor to hurry.”

“Take your time. I’ve got all night.”

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other, and Crowley let himself look _appreciatively_. Christ, he was so sexy, so gorgeous. Twice as sexy and gorgeous as he’d been yesterday. 

Aziraphale seemed to shake himself into reality. “I, yes. I’ll just count the deposit, and we can go.”

“I’ll be here,” Crowley said, smiling. 

Aziraphale turned with a smile and went to the cashwrap. Crowley watched him for a moment before it was his turn to shake himself. He wandered off into the stacks, pretending to be interested in the books - and not the bookseller. 

A few minutes later, Aziraphale appeared at the end of the aisle Crowley was on. “Are you ready, dear?”

 _Dear_. A term of endearment. It probably didn’t mean anything, Aziraphale probably used it on everyone, but it still made his heart skip a beat. 

“I’m ready to go, angel.”

Aziraphale flushed again. “Let’s go.”

Crowley waited patiently beside the door, on the pavement, while Aziraphale closed and locked the door to the shop. When Aziraphale turned around, Crowley had to fight the impulse to offer his arm. Soon, he hoped, but not yet. 

“Where to, angel? What would you like for dinner?”

“There’s, um, there’s a lovely little bistro a couple of streets away. Perhaps we could go there?”

Crowley gave him a broad grin. “Lead the way,” he said. 

The walk to the restaurant was mostly silent, and Crowley was sure to keep his hands stored firmly in his pockets so he couldn’t reach for Aziraphale, like he wanted to. It was too soon for that, he knew. But when they arrived at the bistro, Crowley put his hand on the small of Aziraphale’s back to guide him, and just as he had before the day before when their fingers had brushed, he felt the reverberations all the way to his fingers and toes. Aziraphale flushed a bit darker, and Crowley was encouraged. If Aziraphale felt something, too, that was a very good thing. 

They were seated quickly, out on the veranda, and both men ordered a glass of wine. When the waiter left to get their drinks, they picked up the menu and started perusing. 

“So, what’s good here?”

“Oh, I’ve never had anything that wasn’t scrummy.”

 _Scrummy_. Honestly, he was so _cute_.

“I think I’ll have the braised salmon,” Aziraphale said. 

“That sounds good. I think I’ll have that, too,” Crowley said, shutting his menu, not really caring about the meal. 

Aziraphale also shut his menu, and Crowley just looked at him, dopey smile in place. Did he know he was so beautiful? He was so unassuming, he probably didn’t. It made him that much more appealing. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “So, about the kittens… you took them to the vet today?”

“Ah, yes, I did. They each got a good report. They’re all strong and healthy, and about two weeks old. You brought them in just in the nick of time. Another day or two and they might not have gotten such a good report.” 

“I’m pleased to hear it. So the vet thinks they’ll be fine?”

“Oh, yes. They’re healthy as can be, just need to grow some more.”

“That’s good.”

The waiter arrived with their wine and took their orders. Once he was gone, Crowley took a sip of his wine, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he landed on, “Any sign of Snookums?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Her food remains untouched. I do hope she’s alright…”

“I do, too. But the offer still stands - if she turns up again, you can bring her in and reunite the family.”

“Thank you, dear. I certainly will.”

He took another, fortifying sip of his wine. “So have you been in Soho long?”

“Yes, for a fair few years. I opened the shop nearly two decades ago.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows playfully. “Two decades? Why, you must have been a child.”

“That’s very kind of you to say, dear. I was twenty-four when I opened the shop.”

“And how old are you now?”

“I’m forty-three.”

“I’ll be forty-three in a month,” Crowley said, pleased to find they were close in age. “Do you love it? Soho?”

“I do, actually. It’s a very quirky section of town, but then I’m a very quirky man. So I suppose I fit in.”

Crowley gave him a lopsided smile. “I don’t know if I’d describe you as quirky, angel. Lots of other words, but ‘quirky’ isn’t what springs immediately to mind.”

Aziraphale flushed, looking pleased, averting his eyes. “Oh? What, um, what words would you use to describe me?”

Here was his chance. Crowley debated how honest to be. “I - I’d describe you as kind. Compassionate. A good soul. And very attractive,” he said, amazed by his own daring. 

“A - attractive?”

Well, in for a penny and all that. Crowley swallowed and nodded. “Oh, yes. _Very_ attractive.” Now all he could do was pray he hadn’t ruined everything. 

Aziraphale was scarlet, but smiling. “Thank you, dear. I - I think you’re very attractive, too. Handsome.”

Crowley’s heart leapt in his chest, his smile brilliant. “You do?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I do. That is, what I can see of you.”

He had a quick, racy thought before Aziraphale went on. “Why _do_ you wear sunglasses indoors?”

“Oh,” Crowley said, suddenly understanding. “I have yellow eyes.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“Well, they’re not yellow-yellow. Not like daisies or something. But they’re unusual enough to attract unwanted attention from strangers. So I started wearing the shades so people wouldn’t stare.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense, that you’d want to keep them hidden.”

Suddenly, the _last_ thing Crowley wanted to do was hide. Without a word, he reached up and removed his sunglasses, folding them and putting them into his jacket pocket. Aziraphale’s blue eyes found his and Crowley’s heart beat double time. 

A smile spread across Aziraphale’s face slowly. “I think they’re lovely, dear.”

Crowley gave an uncertain smile in return. “Yeah?”

“Yes. They’re simply stunning. Unique, to be sure, but stunning.”

He couldn’t help himself, he _beamed_ at Aziraphale, besotted and foolish. Bloody hell. Was it possible to fall in love in twenty-four hours? Crowley was starting to think it _was_.

The waiter appeared, breaking the moment, but it was probably for the best. Crowley had been on the cusp of saying something entirely too honest.

~*~O~*~

Forty-five minutes later found them exiting the restaurant after a lovely meal, and Crowley was twice as smitten as he’d been earlier in the day. They’d talked and talked over dinner about anything and everything, and with every minute, Crowley had found himself deeper under Aziraphale’s spell. Most dizzying of all, it seemed beyond doubt that Aziraphale was attracted to him, too. To Crowley, this felt like the _beginning_ of something. Something wonderful. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

Once they were out on the pavement, Crowley had a flash of boldness and offered his arm to Aziraphale. Aziraphale flushed becomingly but slipped his hand through Crowley’s arm, and Crowley could have taken flight. 

“Where to?” he asked, smiling brightly. 

“Oh, I don’t… I don’t know, really. I just know I’m not ready to end the evening, yet.”

“I’m not either, angel.”

“So what would you like to do? There’s a park near here. We could go for a stroll, if you’d like.”

Crowley was hit with a burst of inspiration. “I’ve had an idea.”

“What’s that, dear?”

“I need to feed the kittens one more time tonight. Why don’t we go do that, then we can go for a stroll in the park?”

“I think that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea, Crowley.”

“Fantastic,” he said, then started down the pavement towards the rescue, Aziraphale’s arm through his.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale was excited to see the kittens again, but he was more excited to have an excuse to spend time with Crowley. He’d thought he’d been attracted to the red-haired man yesterday, and he _had_ been, but now, after their date, he was positively smitten. He _never_ wanted this evening to end. He’d be happy to stay with Crowley forever, the way he was feeling. 

He released Crowley’s arm when they got to the rescue so he could unlock the door, and followed him inside. Crowley went in and flipped on the lights, revealing four cats lounging around the front. They all looked up eagerly when the lights came on and Crowley smiled at them. “Hello, you lot. Been behaving yourselves?”

One of the cats went to Crowley, winding its way around his legs, and Crowley scooped it up, nuzzling it. 

“Hello there, Fluffy. Just a short cuddle right now. Got to feed the babies.”

He turned to Aziraphale with a smile. “Come into the back, angel, and see your kittens. Don’t be shy.”

Aziraphale followed him into the back room, and Crowley sat Fluffy down gently before he flipped the light on back there. Aziraphale glanced around and spotted Patches in the corner with the kittens, and was pleased to see them looking well. 

“Hello, guys. I’m only here for a few minutes, but I’ve got company. You guys remember Aziraphale, right?”

Aziraphale gave an awkward wave, feeling silly even as he did it. But Crowley just smiled at him. 

“Angel, if you’d like to have a seat on the couch, I’ll get the formula mixed and grab the kittens for you. You lot -” he said, addressing the cats, “ _Behave_. Don’t go embarrassing me in front of my date.”

Aziraphale beamed. He’d known this was a date and it was obvious that Crowley was attracted to him, but hearing Crowley say so flat-out felt amazing. 

As he'd been instructed to do, he went to the couch and had a seat, somewhat in the middle, hoping that would mean that Crowley would sit close to him. A minute later, Crowley had prepared the bottles and retrieved the first kitten. “Here you are, angel,” Crowley said, handing him a towel-wrapped kitten and a bottle. Aziraphale accepted them with a smile and, as he had yesterday, began to feed the kitten. Crowley retrieved another bottle and his own kitten - then sat down beside Aziraphale, closer than was strictly necessary. Oh, heavens. Aziraphale’s heart sped up. Beside him, only a few inches away, Crowley began to feed his kitten with a small smile. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat to hopefully clear his thoughts. “How long will they need to be bottle fed?”

“Not too long. A couple of weeks. I’ll be able to start them on soft foods when they’re about four weeks old or so.”

“How often do you have to bottle feed them until then?”

“Four or five times a day.”

“Goodness. That sounds labor intensive. Do you have help?”

“I have two part-time people, Dagon and Hastur, but they’re both _very_ part-time. It’s mostly me, on my own.”

“Well, if you ever decide you want some help feeding the little ones, I do hope you’ll call on me. I’d love to help - when I can get away from work.”

Crowley was smiling at him, his face open, his golden eyes warm. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

“Would you like to come by after work tomorrow and help me?”

Another opportunity to spend time with Crowley? Yes, please. 

Aziraphale nodded. “I’ll come directly after I close the shop. Would you like for me to come on my lunch break, too?”

“Yes,” Crowley said at once. “To be honest, angel, I want to spend all the time with you I can. All the time you’ll allow me.”

Aziraphale flushed. “I want to spend time with you, too.”

Crowley was still smiling, and his eyes flicked down to Aziraphale’s lips. Oh, heavens… was he thinking about kissing him? Aziraphale dearly hoped so, and wet his lips in anticipation. Crowley’s eyes watched the motion hungrily. Aziraphale took a moment to look at _Crowley’s_ mouth, so pink and perfect, and knew without any doubt that he’d be kissing those lips soon. He couldn’t wait. 

They finished feeding the first two kittens, then Aziraphale helped Crowley gather the bottles, towels, and two more kittens. When they sat back down on the couch, they were even closer, and oh my giddy aunt, Aziraphale could _smell_ Crowley now. He smelled _heavenly_. Aziraphale had to resist the impulse to bury his face in Crowley’s neck and inhale deeply. 

“You’re doing great, angel,” Crowley said a minute later as he was feeding the kitten. 

Aziraphale flushed with pleasure - and with something else - but couldn’t help but ask, “Why do you call me angel?”

Crowley’s cheeks darkened and he stammered. “I - I didn’t mean to. It just slipped. I’ll stop --”

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Aziraphale said in a rush, as soothingly as he was able. “I actually rather like it. I was just wondering why. How it came about.”

“Well, you’re just… angelic,” he said, still flushing. “You’re so kind and good and compassionate. And you even _look_ like an angel.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, surprised and pleased. “Do you really think so?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re gorgeous.” 

Aziraphale was sure he was making moon eyes at him, but he couldn’t help it. He was getting lost in Crowley’s gaze… but he didn’t think he ever wanted to be found. 

“Crowley?” he asked, his voice soft and his eyes still locked on Crowley’s.

“Yeah, angel?”

“What would you think about kissing me?” Aziraphale asked, his eyes flicking back and forth between Crowley’s lips and his eyes. 

One side of Crowley’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “I think I’d like that very much. Been dying to since yesterday. There’s a problem though.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Once I kiss you, I’m fairly certain I’m never going to want to stop.” 

Aziraphale smiled, their faces growing closer. “I think I’m likely to have the same problem.” 

“So what do we do about this potential problem?”

“I suppose we’ll just have to keep kissing each other, over and over, won’t we?”

“Yeah,” Crowley breathed, then the next thing he knew, soft lips were pressed against his. Aziraphale had never felt anything like it - it was as if hundreds of tiny fireworks were going off simultaneously in his brain and under his skin. His whole world was sensation, focused down on the feeling of Crowley kissing him, and for the first time in his life, Aziraphale wanted to freeze time. 

Their lips slid against each other slowly, unhurriedly, until Crowley parted his lips. Aziraphale followed suit, and thought he would explode with joy. Oh, he'd never known _anything_ as wonderful as this - _nothing_. He was in heaven. This had to be heaven. 

Aziraphale was getting ever more lost in the kiss when one of the kittens they were holding mewed loudly in protest. He and Crowley broke apart, drawing back only a couple of inches, both of them with wide eyes, their breaths heavy. It took them a second - and another loud meow - before they returned to reality. 

“I suppose we should…”

“The kittens come first...”

“Yes. They do. But angel?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“I was right. I want to do that over and over again for as long as you’ll let me. Will you please let me kiss you again when we get the kittens fed?”

Aziraphale smiled. “I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

Crowley beamed at him, and they turned their attention back to the kittens. 

They were nearly done when Aziraphale had a thought. “Can I say something you may find odd, dear?”

“Go ahead.”

“Let me preface this by saying that I very much hope Snookums is alright. It would break my heart if something happened to her, and I hope she turns up soon. But… in a way… I’m glad she went missing, because it led me to you. Does that make me a terrible person?”

Crowley grinned at him. “If you are, I am, too. Because I know exactly what you mean, and feel the same way. I’m beyond thrilled to have met you.”

Aziraphale smiled at him, feeling like he was glowing, and was delighted when Crowley stole a quick kiss. “C’mon, angel. Let’s feed the last two kittens, then I’ll take you for an evening stroll around the park.” 

“Only if you promise to kiss me in the moonlight,” Aziraphale said, smiling. 

“Aziraphale, angel, I’m going to kiss you so often, you’ll wish I’d stop.”

“Oh, I doubt that will ever happen. But I’d be delighted for you to try.”

~*~O~*~

It was late when they left the park and started making their way back towards Aziraphale’s shop, hand in hand. They’d spent well over an hour together in the park, talking, gazing at each other in the low light, and kissing each other frequently. Aziraphale was absolutely giddy.

The pavement was less crowded at this time of night, allowing them to walk a bit slower than normal. Aziraphale didn’t want the night to end, and he got the distinct impression that Crowley felt the same. 

That impression was confirmed when they were about two blocks away from the shop and Crowley said, “I really wish this night could go on forever.”

Aziraphale smiled and squeezed the hand he held. “I do, too. But we can have lots more nights like tonight. If you want.”

“Oh, I want. I want very much,” Crowley said, sounding vehement. “When can I see you again?”

“You’re going to see me again tomorrow, on my lunch break. Remember? I’m coming to help feed the kittens.”

Crowley gave him a wide smile, almost surprised. “You really are?”

“Of course I am, dear. I told you I was. And I’m coming back tomorrow evening, after I close, so we can feed them again. Would you like to go to dinner after we feed them? Or perhaps order some delivery to the rescue? I noticed you had a telly, perhaps we could watch a film.”

Crowley looked awestruck. “You’re like a real life angel.”

“Oh, stop,” Aziraphale protested. 

“No, you are. Really.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so, but I suspect you’ll find out otherwise as time wears on and you get to know me better. I’m hardly perfect.”

“You are to me,” Crowley said tenderly. 

“I think you’re pretty perfect, too,” Aziraphale said, with a blushing smile. 

He pulled them to a stop at the door to his flat. “This is me,” he said, turning to face him. 

Crowley was already holding one of his hands, but he reached for the other as well, lightly twining their fingers and smiling sheepishly. “Angel, this has been the best night of my life.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I believe that…”

“No, it’s true. This has been, without a doubt, the very best night of my entire life.”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “It’s been one of my better nights, too. I’m so glad you called me, dear.”

“I am, too. So… can I kiss you goodnight?”

“I very much wish you would.”

He had just a glimpse of Crowley’s smile before his eyes were closed and he was being kissed softly, sweetly. His blood fizzed in his veins like good champagne and he knew, with a bone-deep certainty, that he’d just fallen in love. 

Crowley’s lips moved slowly over Aziraphale’s, not demanding, just caressing, and Aziraphale parted his own lips. Crowley took the invitation he presented and the next thing he knew, his bottom lip was being nibbled. 

He heard a sound, but his brain was otherwise engaged at the moment and he didn’t pay it any mind. He was too busy trying to keep from melting into a puddle. Aziraphale was just contemplating deepening the kiss when he heard the sound again, and this time, he felt something brush against his leg, startling him. He broke the kiss suddenly and looked down. 

“Snookums!” he exclaimed, then released Crowley’s hands to bend down and scoop up the prodigal cat. “You’re back! Oh, I’m so happy to see you!”

“This is Snookums?”

Aziraphale was beaming. “Yes, this is her. Oh, isn’t it wonderful? She’s back.”

Crowley was grinning at him. “It is wonderful. Say, angel, I know it’s late, but… how would you like to help me reunite a family?”

“Oh, Crowley, I’d _love_ to. Lead the way.”

So, with Snookums snuggled in Aziraphale’s arms, they set out across Soho towards Demonic Pet Rescue to reunite her with her kittens… and maybe kiss some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story - and the happy ending everyone got! Thank you so much for all your kind words. <3 Stay safe!
> 
> P.S. ...Aziraphale had Snookums spayed, then adopted her. She’s a bookshop cat now. Crowley is a frequent visitor.


End file.
